Episode 38: The Dark Copy Fails (Xz)
Dragonball Xz, dark TRUNKS Saga, Episode 38 - "The Dark Copy Fails" Episode Guide After the "last time on Dragonball Xz", dark TRUNKS says "Never ending power source? Don't mind if I do." He leaps back and yells out "DARK COPY!" He enters the Dark Copy pose as he yells it out and glows black. The screen gains a darkness aftereffect on the border of the screen as time begins to slow down. dark TRUNKS smirks as a dark ripple goes around Goku as he's charging towards dark TRUNKS. As the ripple reaches the back of Goku and closes up, a dark silohette of Super Saiyan 6 Goku shoots towards dark TRUNKS, hitting him in the chest and expanding out over him as it did to Goku. dark TRUNKS roars out with power as the ripple expands. The roaring turns into roaring of pain and then screaming of even more pain before dark TRUNKS explodes. The explosion causes Goku to stop, still angry and gorowling in anger. dark TRUNKS is flung out of the smoke cloud by the explosion and hits the ground. "Wha-what just happened?" dark TRUNKS asks. He looks at his hands and then creates a mirror of dark ki, looking into it to check out the crest on his hair. His hair is still entirely purple. "Wait, what? Where is the hair? Where is my Super Dark Saiyan 6? It can't be...my...my Dark Copy is perfect! How could it fail like this? Is...is the power of Super Saiyan 6 too stronh for me? Im-impossible. The Dark Copy is perfect. I...I can't believe it...have...have I...met my match?" Goku hears him on the ground and curbstomps right on top of him, yelling out as he does so. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" dark TRUNKS is hit directly on coughing in pain as he is pulled out of the ground and punched across the map by Goku. "Okay, I'm getting sick and tired of this." He focuses all of his ki. Despite failing the Dark Copy, dark TRUNKS has still collected a huge amount of energy from the Dark Copy. He hopes this will put him on a level equal to Gokus at least until Super Saiyan 6 powers him up higher than he's at now. Maybe he can finish this off before then. He puts his hands together and pulls them back. "Negative..." Negative energy begins to form in his hands. "Big Bang..." Goku charges towards him yelling out at the top of his lungs. "Kamehameha..." dark TRUNKS splits the energy ball and puts both hands next to him, forming two Negative Big Bang Kamehameha Masenkos. "Masenko..." He then flairs his aura and roars out as the two fully formed Negative Big Bang Kamehameha Masenkos are slammed together once more. "TIMES TWO!" He fires a huge Negative Big Bank FKmahemahea Masenko at Goku. "Just kidding...X1000!" The beam grows massive as it engulfs Goku. He roars out in anger before the roar begomes that of pain. dark TRUNKS laughs as maybe he's defeated him. Or at least weakened him enough to get the advantage. "That's it Goku. Suffer before the power of the true Saiyan! The dark SAIYAN!" Suddenly the yellow section of Goku's aura grows, expanding until the entire aura is gold and the roar of pain becomes an even bigger roar of anger once again. dark TRUNKS feels a massive power spike as the camera pans up to a dramatic zoom in on his face. "Oh, you GOT to be fucking kidding me..." The gold light engulfs the screen before fading to white and ending the episode. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes